For the Weekend
by Kicklover413
Summary: Kim comes back for the weekend to watch the guys compete at a big tournament (Kick one-shot)


Here's another One-shot of Kim returning! I wrote this one of it being Kick's one year anniversary! I hope you enjoy :)

Rudys POV

Today is gonna be a nice realxing day. We're just gonna spar and have no problems. *computer dings* ooo and e-mail from Kim! *Rudy opens e-mail*

Dear Rudy,

I miss you and the guys. Things are gonna be good here in Otai but I was thinking that maybe I would come to visit. Anyways ask the guys about it, but dont tell Jack if I do come I want it to be a surprise.

Love and miss you,  
Kim

Oh wow! Kim wants to come and visit, I'm going to go and ask the guys about it now...oh but not Jack, right can't forget about that.

*Rudy goes out of his office and goes to the guys*

Hey guys can I talk to you for a sec?

"Sure" all three of them say

Oh uh actually I just need to talk to Jerry and Milton right now Jack so you can just keep training. Jack just shrugged it off. He didnt care too much because there was a big tournament coming up this weekend. He didnt want to mess up with this tournament because one lucky person that the judges liked would win a one year scholarship to the Otai Academy. Jack wanted to win this tournament so badly and win that scholarship so he could be with Kim in Japan for her last year there.

-Meanwhile with Jerry, Milton, and Rudy-

"Hey guys I got a question for ya" Rudy said  
"Yeah, what is it?" Milton asked.  
"Kim wants to know if she should come to visit." Rudy said.  
"YES!"Milton and Jerry said in unison.  
"But why would she ask such a stupid question?" Milton asked.  
"I don't know but I'll go tell her what you guys said." Rudy said.  
"Wait! Why couldnt you ask us in front of Jack?" Jerry asked.  
"Oh because she wants it to be a surprise to Jack, ya know cause they are together and all."  
"Oh yeah that'll surprise him" Milton said as Jerry agreed.

-Back inside the dojo (Jacks POV)-

Rudy walked back in and went into his office and then Milton and Jerry came back in.

"What did Rudy ask you guys?" I asked.

"Oh...uhh.. he wanted to know...

"What type of cheese to use for making grilled cheese!" Jerry interupted as Milton was trying to think of something to say.

"Really? he asked you for what type of cheese he should use for grilled cheese?" I asked.

"Mmhmm" Milton and Jerry both agreed.

"Whatever you say" I say because I obviously knew thats not what Rudy asked them.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go video chat Kim soon." I say as I walk home.

"He is gonna be so surprised yo" Jerry said.

*Later that day*

I just got out of the shower and walked into my room. I looked at the clock and it read 3:59, I jumped because I had to call Kim in one minute. I ran to my closet and grabbed some clothes and put them on. I then ran to the bathroom and combed my hair. When I got back into my room the clock read 4:00. I sat down at my desk and called Kim on my laptop, she answered.  
(K=Kim and J=Jack)

Hey Jack!-K

Hey, how are ya?-J

Good but I have a question-K

Okay, shoot-J

Why are you soaking wet?-K

Oh, I just took a shower, I was training all day for the tournament this weekend.-J

Oh it must be a big one, I wish I could be there and watch you guys.-K

Yeah, I wish you could be here too...it's not the same without you here. I cant spar with another black belt because there isnt another one.-J

I know I miss you and the gang but I'm only here for one more year then I'll be back.-K

As Kim said that her alarm went off which meant that she had to go and get ready.

Uh Jack, I hate to say this but I have to go-K

Fine, I know you have alot to do. Show them your skills.-J

haha alright I will. And Jack...-K

yeah?-J

I love you-K

I love you too!-J

And with that she ended the call and Jack turned off his webcam.

*Thursday Night, Kims POV*

I'm packing my bags at my dorm since I am going back to Seaford for the weekend. I know it's not for long but I just need to see everyone and how they're doing. My cab was waiting outside for me as I grabbed my black jacket. I arrive at the airport and get a little smoothie and board my plane two hours later. During my 19 hour flight I read magazines, sleep, and listen to music. I then land in Seaford and. I head to baggage claim and see Rudy holding a sign that said Kim. I grab my suitcase and laugh at how silly he is. I walk up to Rudy and give him a hug.

"Hey Kim how are you?"  
"I'm good just a little jetlag thats all"  
"Oh well come on lets get in the car and head to the dojo, I'm sure the guys will be really glad to see you"

Rudy takes my suitcase and we head to the car  
*In the car*

"So how are the guys?"  
"Oh they're doing good. Milton and Jerry are improving and well Jack is Jack." Rudy said.  
"Oh speaking of which Jack doesn't know I'm coming does he?  
"Nope. So how is this thing gonna work? Are you just gonna walk into the dojo and hug whoever sees you first?"  
"I guess unless Jack sees me first, cause I have no idea how he'll react." I said.  
"Oh well when I left the guys they were eating at Phil's but I doubt they ordered anything."

We pulled up to the dojo and I couldn't wait to hug and see everyone. I grab my suitcase and walk into the dojo and see Joan. She runs up to me and pulls me into a tight hug, so tight I could barely breathe. But then the guys walked in and I turned around. The first person my eyes landed on was Jack with his hair slicked back into a ponytail. I ran to him and he opened his arms. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs arouns him. He smiled and hugged me back tightly. We stayed like this for a while but then he put me down and took my hands and asked what I was doing here. I told him I was here to watch them compete this weekend. He smiled and just hugged me again. When we broke apart I went to hug Milton and then Jerry. We all just hung out in the dojo and then later Jack walked me home rolling my suitcase behind him. We came to my front porch and he told me "I'm really glad you're here Kim, your gonna help me try my absolute best this weekend." I said that I was glad to be back and we said our goodbyes by sharing a kiss. This kiss lasted a little longer than our other kiss because we hadnt seen each other in so long. I invited him to come inside but he didnt want to because he wanted me to spend time with my family which is understandable since I hadnt seen them in 5 months. I walk into my house and my parents raid me with hugs and kisses. I hug them back since I had missed them so much. Five months across the country feels like a lifetime. I caught up with my parents for the rest of the night and then decide to go to bed. I plop onto my bed and look around. In the corner of my eye I see a little scrapbook thing, I grab it and open it up and inside were a bunch of pictures of Jack and I. I flip through the pages with a huge smile on my face. As I go through the pages I notice that all the pictures were from the dates that we went on. I remembered all of them like when we were at the go-kart place for Miltons birthday party and then we came back a couple days later just so I could beat Tad. Jack and I had our first hug as a couple there. I see pictures from other times too like when we went to the movies and ate at Portuccinni's. I think of all the pictures and go to sleep so I could get up early for the tournament the next day.

-The next morning (7:00 am)-

I wake up at 7 and get ready and then head to the dojo. When I arrive I see Jerry asleep on the bench, Milton meditating in the corner, and Jack practicing with a bo-staff. He walks up to me and gives me a hug as Rudy walks out of his office. We get in the car and head to the tournament. We walk up to the entrance and inside we see alot of dojos. We wait about an hour and watch the other competitors and then it was time for Jerry to do his nunchuck routine. He starts his routine and Jerry being Jerry releases the nunchucks and they fly and hit one of the judges, he was disqualified. Next was Milton with breaking boards, he went against Frank and broke four boards. He advanced and came in 5th overall which is really good out of at least 30 dojos. Now it was Jack's turn to spar. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before he started and he won within 15 seconds. He advanced and made it to the finals. This was it, if he won he would be able to hold the national title. His opponent walks up and it was none other than his worst enemy, Kai. Jack was so ready to win this tournament after all the history between him and Kai but especially how they ended things in China.

"Ha Ji Men!" the announcer says. (A/N: I dont know how to spell it but im sure you know what I meant)

Jack and Kai start to fight. Kai started off with a dragon kick that Jack obviously blocked. Jack then did a punch right to Kai's stomach and it caught him off guard but he still managed to fight. Then Kai did a flying dragon kick and Jack was hit. It was a close fight but Jack manged to win by swiping Kai's feet right out from under him. I yell "Jack you did it!" and run up and give him a hug that had no awkwardness at all. (A/N: Guess where that's from ;) ) He was the national title winner, he won it all.

-Jacks POV-

I did it I won the tournament but most of all I beat Kai. Now it was time to announce the winner of the Otai scholarship. I really hope I won it because I want to see the shocked look on Kim's face. "And the winner of the Otai Scholarship is... Jack Brewer!" I jump up in the air and fist pump Rudy. I then look to Kim and see the most shocked look on her face ever.

-Kims POV-

They announce the winner of the Otai Scholarship that I knew nothing about. And when they said that the winner was Jack and that the scholarship was for a year I just had the most shocked look on my face and tears were threatening to come out. I jump into his arms and hugged him forever and started to cry. I couldnt help it, he was gonna be with me for my last year at Otai and I couldn't ask for anything better. And yeah it was really hard to say goodbye to the guys again but we would be back in 364 days and come back to visit at least once. So until we saw them again we said Wasabi? and they replied Wasabi. Jack and I get in the cab and arrive at the airport. We board our plane while holding hands. This was gonna be a great year.

A/N: This is it for my one-shot I hoped you liked it! I wrote this in honor of it being Kick's one year anniversary today! Can you belive it? I can't. It seems like just yesterday Jack was secretly bidding on Kim to go on a date with her. Ahh the memories! I miss them! I can't wait for Kim to come back! As always keep reading and loving kick!

Kicklover413


End file.
